Make Way For The Queen
by ArtificialAorta
Summary: Without the mask, his haggard but angry face would have scared any other lesser SHIELD techie or scientist but Darcy was the official new Queen of the Interns and stared him down without fear. (A Soulmate 'verse fic)


**Summary** : Without the mask, his haggard but angry face would have scared any other lesser SHIELD techie or scientist but Darcy was the official new Queen of the Interns and stared him down without fear.  
 **Pairing/ Characters** : Darcy Lewis/ Brock Rumlow; Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson  
 **Warnings** : Captain America 2 spoilers...sort of.  
 **A/N** :Decided to finally jump on the bandwagon of the soulmate verse. Also I've been reading a lot of Darcy/Brock and adore it. So this is my contribution. In general, been reading a lot of soulmate verses of various pairings so this probably has elements of a lot of the ones I've enjoyed.  
 **A/N2** : Inspired by the 'I'm not a princess but the queen gifs' I often see on Tumblr.

* * *

Clutching the melted glob that she was 87% certain had been her replacement iPod from Jane after the first interaction with SHIELD, Darcy stepped in front of Sam and Steve as they escorted a handcuffed man in scuffed black armor. Without the mask, his haggard but angry face would have scared any other lesser SHIELD techie or scientist but Darcy was the official new Queen of the Interns and stared him down without fear. He had old burn scars that radiated out from under his eyes and up the left of his brow like the roots of an old mangled tree. Somehow, that combined with the black eye, dried blood caked around his nose and mouth as well as the sneer didn't make him any less ruggedly handsome to Darcy, which really pissed her off.

This guy had no right to incite any feelings like that in her. Jane was in the hospital because of him. Jane's dream and by proxy, Darcy's dream, was currently a smoking husk of rubble. Although Jane was esteemed enough now that a new lab would probably be built no problem, it still wouldn't bring back all the stuff that had been burned- like her iPod, Jane's notebooks or even the poloroids they'd taken throughout the years. Despite the difficulties, Darcy and Jane had been able to forge a friendship within all the data wrangling and to have some what they made destroyed in an explosion hit Darcy right in the heart.

"Miss Lewis, step aside," Steve ordered but his voice was as understanding as it was firm. While she should have listened, Darcy couldn't entirely figure out what pushed her to stare down Crossbones or made her stay right where she was. Holding the remnant of her iPod close to her chest, Darcy let out a huff and fixed the now smirking man with a glare.

"Yeah Princess, step aside," Crossbones laughed. It was cruel and a little broken. It also made Darcy's heart stop because right where she held her iPod was where those same words were written on her body. In sloppy block letters, her soulmate's first sentence began over her heart and looped down underneath her left breast. She'd had the words for as long as she could remember. At first they were precious to her until she realized the placement was one that her parents hated for being too sexual. Until she realized the words were a bitter demand rather than the sweet nickname a little girl first assumed it was. Apparently, it was Darcy's continual bad luck that a crazy, Hydra lovin' hit man was the one to finally speak them. She let anger burn through her veins like the fire in the labs. Unlike with the labs, Darcy would not let him get the last drop of satisfaction. Dropping her hands to her sides into fists, Darcy looked back up at Crossbones.

"Honey, I'm the fucking Queen," Darcy announced and the sneer was gone in an instant. Whatever color left on his face paled as he stared at Darcy in horror, though she wasn't sure if it was more at her or himself. As he tried to step back, Steve and Sam held him in place though they were now certainly intrigued at the scene. Crossbones swallowed past a lump in his throat and let out a ragged breath. An appraising look ran up and down Darcy's body but she refused to step down. Keeping her back straight and face solemn, she tried not to give away any niggling silly thoughts- like if her words were scrawled across the same spot on him or if there was anything left to salvage in the bloodthirsty and potentially brainwashed mind of his?

Tenderness shone in his eyes the longer he stared at Darcy and his shoulders dropped slightly. A tentative smile tugged at his lips, quickly becoming a full, genuine grin. Despite the damage to his face, he looked almost normal. The savageness receded from his eyes, replaced by serenity. For a moment, Darcy wanted to run her fingers through his hair and down the stubble on his chin. Maybe even place a gentle kiss on his lips. Crossbones was gone and back was the man he'd been. She'd read the warnings that SHIELD had sent out. His real name was Brock Rumlow. As much as Darcy hated Crossbones for all the damage he wrought, she wasn't sure if she could find it within herself now to hate Brock.

"Yes you are," breathed Brock in awe. Tears of joys shimmered ever so lightly in his eyes and Darcy realized he'd been looking for her a lot longer than she'd been looking for him. A little more forceful but not any less adoring, Brock continued. " _My_ Queen."

"Darcy, we need to leave," Sam apologized, voice tight with discomfort. Obviously, he and Steve were quickly figuring out what was happening but it didn't change the facts. Crossbones had been caught and needed to face his judgment.

Knowing that there wasn't anything else anyone could do, Darcy finally stepped aside. She watched as Sam and Steve led Brock away. The march was a little more forced on Brock's part as he continued to look over his shoulder as he was led further and further away from Darcy. A pain clutched her throat. Hugging herself, Darcy let out a harsh breath. This wasn't how she expected it would ever happen. Tears stung her eyes as her very damaged soulmate walked away. She wanted to hate him. That would make it easier. Instead, all she wanted to do was cradle him and drag him away from the rage poisoning his soul.


End file.
